


Непритязательные прелюдии в условиях зомби-апокалипсиса

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bad Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Жопа мира наконец настала. Кому-то явно чего-то не хватает. Всего лишь зомби-апокалипсис, не обращайте внимания. Продолжайте.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

\- Где твоя рука, брат?  
\- Какая из?.. - отмороженный голос никакого доверия не внушал. Раздражало, что темень стояла как в заду у негра, даже облачков пара изо рта не видать.  
\- Та, которая наглее.  
Итачи в темени, будто и правда из задницы, задумчиво промычал нечто неопределенное, отбил отросшими до неприличия ногтями ломаную дробь о покоцанный пол и передвинул руку ближе. Еще ближе к напряженным ногам Саске.  
Учиха-младший доблестно поборол порыв вскочить и снести прикладом полчерепа старшему брату. Вместо этого он глубоко вдохнул и завертел головой по сторонам, всматриваясь в чертову темноту.  
Темнота определенно готова была всмотреться в него самого.  
Их убежищем сегодня стал дом какого-то зажористого фермера, сам фермер против не был, живописно и приглашающе разлетевшись на сотни гнилых вонючих ошметков от практического ленивого, позерского выстрела Итачи.  
Но Итачи не позер, нет. Саске еще мама так отучивала разговаривать, но, видимо, безуспешно.  
От _не_ позерского выстрела Итачи, да.  
Саске сварливо поджал губы и вылупился в воздух перед собой с новой силой. Итачи дышал в темноте сонно и расслабленно, не выдавая себя ничем, кроме этих звуков.  
Двинуть прикладом захотелось еще больше. Ну хоть в бок, ну хоть на секундочку...  
Шорох по полу подсказал, что рука Учихи-старшего продолжила несанкционированное вторжение в личное пространство Саске. Пространство скукожилось и застрадало.  
Почти бездумно, но с оттенком сладкой мести и садизма, Саске лунатично поднял ногу в тяжелом берце и расчетливо опустил ее на загребущую руку брата. Пришпиленная, как белый паук, рука застыла в опасной близости от бедра Саске, и его мышцы наконец расслабились, когда старший брат взвинчено вдохнул и медленно, нарочито спокойно выдохнул.  
Улыбка маленького говнюка озарила лицо Саске.  
До рассвета оставался час.  
\- ...горько, - неожиданно заговорил Итачи, едва не заставив потерявшегося бдительность младшего брата подпрыгнуть на месте. - Горько, что ты такой злой, Саске. Что скажут твои маленькие друзья?  
\- Что ты двинутый мудак, - почти выплюнул Саске, отползая на заднице от брата подальше.  
\- Не уверен. Наруто-кун, по моему скромному мнению, от меня в некотором восторге.  
Саске не стал говорить, что "Наруто-кун" перманентно в восторге от всех, кто носит кожаные куртки и разъезжает на древних мотоциклах. Лить керосин в костер братского самолюбия в его планы не входило.  
\- А Сакура-сан очень мило мне улыбалась, прекрасная девочка.  
Саске искренне недоумевал, где его чокнутый брат разглядел в оскале Харуно _"мило"_ , адресованное именно ему. Маньяческая ухмылка головореза от Харуно Сакуры предназначалась всей этой поехавшей вселенной, где трупы расхаживали по улице и жрали тех, кто трупом стать еще не успел. Отвечать брату Саске не собирался.  
А еще ему явно стоило остаться с одноклассниками. Но нет же, брат, помпезно переехавший кучу тел не первой свежести на своем мотоцикле впечатлил всю их троицу до предела и Саске даже забыл, почему они с братом не общались уже год.  
Зря, как оказалось.  
За последние часа три ему впервые удалось прищучить родного брата в нездоровых намерениях и то, как показалось Саске, потому что брат просто устал постоянно отдергивать руку.  
Хренов идиот.  
Удостоверившись, что отполз на некоторое безопасное расстояние, Саске вознамерился немного вздремнуть. Сжав коленями родную уже двухстволку и поплотнее кутаясь в загвазданную куртку, он прилип к холодному металлу щекой и сладко зевнул, усаживаясь как можно неустойчивее, чтобы в случае малейшего колебания проснуться и быть наготове.  
То, что тактика в общем-то отстойная, он узнал очень скоро.  
Разбудило его не ощущение падения, а тисками сжавшиеся на плече пальцы, и почти истерический испуг от нависшего, едва различимого в предрассветном мареве, тела. Визг умер, даже не начавшись, горящие глаза брата расцветали кровавыми каплями запятых. Саске быстро зажмурился, сжимаясь на месте, прекрасно понимая, что момент упущен и он уже под контролем. Перед глазами так и замер образ Итачи, стоящего на колене и протягивающего к нему вторую руку.  
Заполошно забилось сердце, долбя дырку где-то под кадыком, и Саске судорожно старался припомнить отцовские уроки контроля над собой, но все наставления отца напрочь перебивались звуком тяжелого, хрипловатого дыхания Итачи. Его рука зарылась в волосы безвольного Саске, сжалась в кулак у затылка и рывком откинула голову назад, заставляя Саске от боли открыть глаза и с ненавистью зыркнуть на брата.  
Становилось все светлее, теперь Саске мог разглядеть хищное выражение лица Итачи, его тяжелую, неприятную усмешку.  
Внутри все клокотало от желания порвать брата в клочья, но чужая, навязанная воля не давала двигаться, так что Саске оставалось только молча таращиться в злобе на обнаглевшего в край родственника и прислушиваться к шорохам с улицы, где начинали медленно просыпаться зомби.  
Дерьмо.  
Одна надежда на...  
Треск рации у ног Итачи заставил вздрогнуть обоих, а Итачи даже на долю секунды потерять концентрацию, но Саске хватило и этого.  
\- Эй, ублюдок! Зомби имели твой зад! - сильно искаженный помехами голос Наруто кощунственно громко раздался в раскуроченной гостиной почившего фермера, - прием, Учиха, мать твою! Вы где вообще?!  
Итачи отвлекся на секунду, наклонившись за рацией, но Саске оказался проворнее - двухстволка уперлась под подбородок замершего Итачи.  
\- Упс, - сладким голосом промурлыкал Саске, поднимая оружие выше, заставляя брата задирать голову, - и как так получилось.  
\- Действительно, - в тон ему ответил Итачи, мерзко улыбаясь.  
\- Дернешься, - серьезно продолжил Саске, поднимаясь с места и беря брата на прицел, - и в натуре узнаешь, что такое взрыв мозга.  
\- Пожалуй, я откажусь, - медленно примирительно поднимая руки отступил Итачи, не смогший проломить щит в голове Саске.  
Отцовские слова наконец возымели действие.  
Саске царственно кивнул и пальцем показал брату на выход, скрывая из последних сил дрожащие ноги.  
Стоило Итачи скрыться где-то в прихожей, как Саске обессиленно стек на пол, приваливаясь к стене, и подхватил рацию.  
\- Узумаки, записывай координаты.


	2. Chapter 2

Копошение за окном стало громче. Учиха-младший скрипнул зубами, метнул в старшего брата нерадостный взгляд и крепче сжал двустволку в руках. Рация действовала на нервы перебоями на волне, шерсть стояла дыбом по всей шкуре, зомби начали утренний променад.  
Узумаки с психованной Харуно не спешил. Саске помолился мону Учих на запястье, перезарядил ружье и продолжил следить за веселенькими трупами.  
Сзади в затылок деликатно дышал Итачи. Когда только успел подобраться так близко?! Малыш Учиха торопливо сглотнул истеричный визг.  
\- Мать твою! - Саске шарахнулся в сторону, заваливаясь на бок у окна, с суеверным ужасом всматриваясь в брата. Тот сейчас мог оказаться страшнее грязных мертвых мудаков на улице.  
\- Тихо, Саске, ты привлечешь их внимание... - падлой заюлил Итачи, на полусогнутых подбираясь к младшенькому.  
\- Пристрелю и не заплачу! Я серьезно, ты, долбанный кретин! - зашипел ультразвуком Саске, дрожащими руками вскидывая ружье.  
Лицом Итачи приняло скорбно-мученическое выражение, и тот убрался восвояси, мазнув напоследок неоднозначным взглядом. Саске показалось, что он сейчас захлебнется в собственной испарине.

Утро начинается не с гребаного кофе, и это очень плохо. Спать хотелось до полусмерти, организм давно не отдыхал по-человечески, в черепушке гуляло глумливое эхо, периодически спускаясь поухать где-то в желудке.  
Саске выдохнул, проследив по пыли тормозной путь далеко не тормозного братца, и приуныл. Узумаки давно должен был подать хоть какие-то признаки жизни, но бессовестно молчал, изматывая Учиху своим свинством и распиздяйством.   
Саске отчетливо представил, как неунывающий Наруто расписывает заклиненной на оскале Харуно красоты нового мира, и сделал обширный фейспалм. В мозгу так и рождалась картинка разъезжающих на угнанном квадроцикле одноклассников среди холмов вымершей Конохи при свете загорающегося дня.  
Саске помотал головой и решительно подхватил рацию, одновременно чуть раздвигая занавески на окне. Ситуация на улице изменилась не сильно — все так же бродили умертвия, лунатично распадаясь на части, а добродушного фермера растащили на сувениры.   
\- Припизднутый лис, прием!  
Рация только шипела и отзываться голосом придурка не желала. Саске уткнулся лбом в стену и сполз на пол, сжимаясь в компактный комок, накатила дурнота.

_Как щелчку вспомнились первые дни этого ада. Громкая пожарная сирена прямо посреди экзамена по математике, недоуменные лица, нервные смешки и пугающе сосредоточенные учителя. К автобусам, целой куче, их выводили под оцеплением из полиции, смешков стало меньше, а вспышек на телефонах больше, ученики торопились поделиться странностью, но их в спешке гнали к автобусам, по классам. Саске помнил, как нахмурившийся Наруто уселся рядом с ним, молча, будто о чем-то догадывался, цеплял взглядом розовый хвост волос Харуно и не смотрел на Саске.  
Ситуация пугала, дорога от школы была быстрой, но уже в центре Конохи образовалась пробка, люди сновали в ней, как ополоумевшие рыбы.  
Все затаили дыхание, автобус и подростков в нем накрыло каким-то странным ощущением ожидания чего-то. Время будто замедлилось, загустело, Саске задержал дыхание, напряженно всмотрелся в окно, не слыша звуков с улицы. Внезапно в бок автобуса что-то врезалось. Автобус пошатнулся, ученики повскакивали с мест, криками перекрывая скрежет и гул с улицы. Автобус выровнялся, грузно приземляясь на колеса и снова покачнулся под чьим-то напором. Не слыша призывов учителя к спокойствию, одноклассники Саске толпой повалили к выходу, ломясь в закрытые двери. Когда, наконец, кто-то догадался об аварийном открывании двери, было уже поздно, на пол градом посыпались осколки стекол из окон, кто-то наткнулся на Саске, толкнул его, Учиха полетел головой на поручень и отрубился, падая прямо в мешанину своих же одноклассников.  
Саске пришел в себя, вокруг было темно и холодно, рядом кто-то сорвано дышал и скулил, ерзая на месте.  
На вопросительный звук Саске кто-то охнул и со всей дури посветил ему фонариком в лицо, ослепляя и заставляя невнятно выматериться.  
\- Мать... вашу...  
\- Саске!  
Учиху дернуло непонятной скулящей силой, ей же сжало в крепких до обморока объятиях и оросило потоком слез. Постепенно, когда скулеж трансформировался во что-то внятное, Саске с удивлением опознал в тискающем его громиле Харуно Сакуру. Эта мысль причинила ему больше дискомфорта, чем он рассчитывал, и даже немного угнетала. Как и растущая шишка где-то в волосах. До ужаса хотелось потрогать шишку руками, но пока он даже ровно сидеть без помощи Сакуры не мог, что бесило до трясучки.  
\- Харуно...  
\- Тихо, не говори! - всполошилась Харуно и даже прислонила его к стене. Мокрой и холодной. Саске едва подавил порыв выгнуться и заорать. - Наруто сказал, что у тебя может быть сотрясение...  
\- У Наруто оно пожизненное, сотрясение это! - на пределе зашипел раненный Учиха и зарыскал по карманам, насколько это позволяло его состояние. Позволяло мало. Да и сотовый не находился, как назло. - Мой телефон, ты не видела его? Черт, неужели в автобусе...  
\- На-наруто его забрал...  
В голос Сакуры снова закрались плаксивые нотки, и Саске огромным усилием заткнул свой рот, не давая потоку отборной брани вырваться наружу. Он только позволил себе довольно спокойно поинтересоваться, где же тогда носит белобрысого кретина с его телефоном, но в ответ услышал только всхлипы, подозрительно похожие на обреченное «не знаю».  
Саске и тут себя показал молодцом, промолчал, только от души впендюрил ногой в стену и чуть не сложился пополам от боли.  
Сакура откровенно зарыдала, корчась в своем углу, вздрагивая в полутьме, да так, что Учиху пробрала жалость и раздражение, и не понять, чего было больше. Взвесив за и против, Саске решительно подполз к Харуно и молча подставил плечо, в которое девушка тут же вцепилась со страшной силой. Учиха только зубами скрипнул и попробовал настроиться на безмятежный лад, зная, что если он будет спокоен, то и она скоро успокоится. И все ему расскажет._

Затрещавшая рация вывела Учиху-младшего из плена воспоминаний и выбросила, непонимающего, что происходит, прямо в эпицентр нежелательной действительности.   
\- Саске! Саске, черт возьми!  
Кто-то орал на него из рации, очень знакомым голосом орал, но Саске, поймавший приступ столбняка, только беспомощно пялился на рацию, явно не зная, что с ней делать. Но тут она резко исчезла из виду, будучи подхваченная чьей-то бледной ладонью, и Саске, как завороженный, обернулся на хозяина ладони.  
Осознание подкралось незаметно. Первые две секунды он готов был расплыться в улыбке, от созерцания родного старшего брата, но руки уже сами перехватили двухстволку удобнее, прикидывая местечко для прицела где-то у печенки Итачи.  
Учиха Итачи только скривился на кровожадный настрой младшенького и, щелкнув кнопкой, ответил знакомому голосу:  
\- Наруто-кун, это Итачи. Вы в порядке? Мы ждали, что вы выйдете на связь раньше.  
\- Ох, черт... Итачи-сан? А Саске рядом? Срочно нужен!  
\- Боюсь, это невозможно, Саске сейчас немного... занят.  
Мягким движением Итачи отвел оба дула от своего паха. Саске не то чтобы настаивал, но ему явно требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Наруто выругался куда грязнее и затараторил пулеметом, вываливая на Итачи ворох информации.  
Саске прислушивался краем уха и постепенно ему становилось лучше, действительность перестала восприниматься кусками и стала цельной картиной. Стало стыдно за «выпадание» и хорошо, оттого, что Наруто, наконец, замаячил на горизонте.   
Облегченный выдох вырвался сам собой. Итачи понимающе посмотрел на младшего, но ответного взгляда не дождался, Саске уже начал прикидывать, сколько времени им понадобиться, чтобы приехать в долину, к водопаду Основателей, ведь именно там, по словам Наруто, они нашли еще несколько человек из школы и пару взрослых, которые наверняка могли что-то знать об их, с Итачи, родителях.  
Ситуация за окном поражала однообразием. Но полуденный зной будто отогнал умертвия куда-то в тенек, и дорога была соблазнительно свободна. Настолько, что хотелось рискнуть, а не ожидать вечера и спада их активности.   
Итачи, видимо, думал так же. Опустив рацию рядом с ногой Саске, он быстро вышел из комнаты, накидывая свою плотную куртку и шлем, подбирая под последний волосы. Второй едва не прилетел Саске в голову, но Учиха чудом успел выставить руки и поймать тяжелую амуницию.   
Собирались в полной молчании — Итачи закреплял на себе комплект защиты, отдав половину Саске, пока младший собирал в потрепанный рюкзак их небольшой скарб и прикидывал съестные запасы. Еще хватало, да и хватит наверно надолго; здешний аромат, кажется уже въелся в подкорку и никогда не выветрится, напрочь отбивая аппетит.   
Когда на улице мерно зарокотал мотоцикл брата, Саске медленно вышел во двор и огляделся, придерживая шлем над головой.  
Они еще не умерли. Не все. На всех зомби не хватит.


End file.
